


Und wer beflügelt mich?

by alika61 (ElleonoraMint)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deutsch | German, Even Levi craves affection once in a while, F/M, Humanity's Strongest, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Oneshot, Self-Doubt, They literally need a warm-up, Winter, captain/subordinate, rivetra
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleonoraMint/pseuds/alika61
Summary: Eiseskälte. Kapitän Levi und Petra sitzen weitab von jeglicher Zivilisation fest und blicken einem Schicksal in die Augen, das sie nicht einmal selbst kennen.  Der einzige, erste und letzte Moment in beiden Leben, wenn ein Gespräch mehr verrät, als letztendlich gesprochen wird. [Levi & Petra]





	Und wer beflügelt mich?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone :)  
> Now that joined Ao3 I figured I'd start off with my German works (sorry if I disappointed any potential English readers :0 ). I'd like to translate the stories/have them translated sometime after my finals. They will be published on my pseud "ElleonoraMint".

Vor dem Tor stampfte der Sturm und am Fensterglas wieherte der Wind wie tausend Pferde. Weder Orientierungssinn noch Erfahrenheit waren in einer solchen Situation zu gebrauchen. Es war ein Haus, das dem Vorgesetzten Levi und Petra das Leben rettete. Umkreist von Dunkelheit und Schnee war das Mauerwerk kurz davor nachzugeben. Aber zumindest in diesem Moment schützte es die beiden Soldaten vorm Blizzard.  
  
Häuser aus Stein. Innerhalb der Mauer Sina galten sie als Prestigebauwerke. Hier draußen hingegen, irgendwo zwischen Mauer Maria und Rose, weitab von Luxus und Reichtum, stand ein solches, steinernes Haus. Und von niemandem war es belebt. Ein leerer Speicher, vergammelte Holzscheite und drei zerrissene Stofffetzen von Vorhängen waren das Maximum, was dieses Haus zu bieten hatte. Doch Überleben war kein Zuckerschlecken. Die beiden Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps schätzten, dass sie _überhaupt_ einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.  
  
„Wir haben zwar Feuersteine, … aber die meisten Holzscheite sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“ Er fühlte an weiteren Scheiten, ob diese denn trocken waren. „Die Petra“, klopfte er gegen die mittleren, „hilf sie mir rauszuholen.“

  
Gelogen wäre es zu sagen, dass sich ihre beiden Leiber mühelos durch die schweren Scheite vorarbeiteten. Die Kälte hatte auf Petras Haut rote Bisse hinterlassen. Dem Obergefreiten erging es nicht anders. Sie bebten in ihren durchnässten Kleidern, beklebt von Schmutz und dem eigenen Haar. Zwischen dem modrigen Holz rannten Kellerasseln hervor. Zimperlichkeit wäre in dieser Situation fehl am Platz.  
Sie schafften es ein Feuer zu entfachen, waren sie doch stets benebelt von nagender Kälte.

„C-Captain, wir müssen die Ausrüstung ablegen“, kam es bibbernd von Petra.

„Und dann so tun, als wäre es ohne wärmer?“

„Die Vorhänge …“, mehr schaffte sie nicht hervorzubringen und deutete auf den schief starrenden, in Blumen gemusterten Stoff.

  
Es war nicht beschämend. Es war weder obszön, noch in irgendeiner Weise empörend, dass sich Petra und ihr Vorgesetzter einen Tisch zum Sitzen teilten, beide in Unterwäsche und in dicke Vorhänge gehüllt. Das Feuer lahmte, fraß sich nur zaghaft durch seine Opfer. In diesem Augenblick konnte selbst „humanity's strongest“ Levi nicht mehr tun, als zu Starren und zu hoffen, dass es bald wärmer würde.

„Wir haben keine Chance, oder?“, fragte Petra nach einer Weile des gemeinsamen Zitterns. „Sie werden uns hier nie finden.“

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Sobald sich der Sturm beruhigt haben wir noch eine Chance, selbstständig zum nächsten Überwachungsposten zu gelangen.“

Und wenn der Blizzard nicht aufhören würde, waren das dann die letzten Stunde ihrer beider Leben? Jung war Petra, fast zu jung um zu sterben. Aber das zu sagen war unfair. Schließlich starben Jugendliche, ja Kinder, an den Fronten im Krieg gegen die Titanen – meistens gefressen, zerquetscht oder zerrissen – einen grausamen Tod. Dagegen hätte Fräulein Ral den einfachsten Tod an der Seite des faszinierendsten Helden der Geschichte. _Captain Levi. Stärkster Soldat der Menschheit Levi. Levi Ackermann. Levi._  
Hatte so viele Makel, dass es ihn perfekt machte. Menschlich perfekt, Betonung auf: menschlich. Sie empfand eine irrsinnig tiefe Sänfte für ihm, obwohl sie so wenig von ihm wusste. Und ihr war irgendwie auch bewusst, dass sie ihn durch eine rosarote Brille anschaute. Aber Hingabe brauchte keine Gründe, sie war da. So, wie sie jetzt da war, in ihrem Blick, der auf seinem Profil ruhte. Der Mann sah zurück. Auf ihn wirkten Petras Augen verzweifelt.

„Bist du darauf vorbereitet?“, fragte er.

„Worauf?“

„Hier zu sterben – und zwar nicht für die Menschheit.“

„Nein“, Petra presste die Lippen zusammen, „und Sie, Captain?“

„Der Gedanke an so einen sinnlosen Tod macht mich wütend.“

„Ja, mich auch.“ Petra war nicht wütend. Der Ärger hatte seine Zeit abgesessen. Jetzt fühlte sie nichts mehr. Sie hielt den Atem inne, so wie es die Zeit auch tat. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“

Sie stand vor der Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts. So fühlte sie. Die Worte und Fragen glitten reibungslos von ihren Lippen, gab es doch nunmehr weder Zeit, noch Sinn für Scham und Zimperlichkeiten. Petra war Captain Levi nah – nein, nicht nur physisch. Über die Jahre hatte sie sich oft zu ihm gesellt und bei einer Tasse Tee unterhalten. Es schien ihn nie gestört zu haben und seine sonst barsche Stimme hatte sich von Zauberhand normalisiert. Aber er hatte nie zugelassen, dass eine Konversation in tiefere Gefilde mündete. Er gab nicht mehr von sich preis, als allgemein bekannt war.  
Der Soldat namens Levi kämpfte für Erwin, für die Freiheit und für den Sieg über die Titanen – aber wovon _träumte_ er? Was _begehrte_ er? Was _fürchtete_ er gleichsam einem kleinen Jungen am meisten? Sie kannte keine Antworten darauf. Doch plötzlich nickte er und erlaubte, dass man seinen Charakter erkundete.

  
„Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht verheiratet. Aber gibt es jemanden in ihrem Leben, den Sie durch Ihren Tod niemals verletzen möchten?“

„Mit dem Tod verletzen … Das ist übertrieben.“

„Warum?“

Der Mann war im Begriff zu seufzen, hielt sich dennoch zurück. Dann entblößte er seine Schulter.

„Schau“, sagte er ernstlich. „Das ist eine Verletzung, die mir vor über zwanzig Jahren im Untergrund zugefügt wurde. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was hinter den Mauern passieren kann“, er hüllte sich wieder in den Stoff, „aber der Fakt, dass diese Verletzung bis heute ihre Spuren hinterlassen hat, zeigt wie grauenvoll unsere Welt ist. Diejenigen, die wir lieben, sollte es freuen, dass wir diese Welt nicht mehr ertragen müssen.“

„Das ist eine durchaus traurige Einstellung, Captain.“

Sie sahen sich nicht an, sondern beobachteten wieder das Feuer. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen. An der Tür peitschte es.

„Ich bin kein Captain, Petra. Unser Team ist tot.“

„Gut, dann … Levi“, lächelte sie und merkte, wie sie allmählich auftaute. Ob von seiner ruhigen Stimme oder dem zwischenzeitlich lodernden Feuer.  
„Levi, hast du also eine Schwäche für einen Menschen?“

Eine derartige Frage war Levi unangenehm. Dennoch zeigte er keine Gesichtsregung und sagte, starke Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln, sei für keine Schwäche.

„Darum gebe ich diese Frage an dich zurück.“

Petra bejahte ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Sekunden verstrichen. Petra starrte zu ihrem Sitznachbarn, errötet bis in das letzte Stückchen Haut. Der Mann blickte wortlos zurück. Nach einer Zeit, die für Petra wie eine Ewigkeit verstrichen war, stand Levi auf und schürte das Feuer. Allerdings verließ er den Tisch nicht, _um_ das Feuer zu schüren. Mehrwohl, um sich von dem Pflichtgefühl zu distanzieren, auf Petras Gefühle reagieren zu müssen.

„Ich sage es zu jedem, der mich so ansieht. Und ich sage es auch zu dir, Petra“, er machte eine Pause, „hör auf das Abbild des Kämpfer-Idols in mir zu sehen. Ich bin es leid.“

Sie wollte ihm widersprechen, sie sah nicht das Kämpfer-Idol in ihm. Nicht nur! Sie sah ihn in allen Details, ob sie ihn verzierten oder nicht. Captain Levi war erstaunlich klein, irritierend grob und perfektionistisch. Ein Dieb aus dem Untergrund und der beste Captain, den sich ein Soldat vorstellen konnte. Er verlangte viel von denen, die er unterrichtete, gab aber nicht weniger zurück. Im Augenblick des Todes hielt er die Hände seiner Soldaten und schenkte ihnen Trost.

„Du magst dich selbst nicht besonders, oder, Levi?“

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich mich mag.“

„Sondern?“

Levi positionierte sich zurück auf den Tisch, das Gesicht desinteressiert wie eh und je.

„Keine Ahnung. Die gaffenden Meuten ätzen.“

Dem Vorgesetzten war es an sich gleich, ob ihn jemand still verehrte. Kreischende Fans und Schmarotzer verabscheute er. Für ihn zählte nur seine eigene Stärke und das Vertrauen seiner Kameraden. Jedoch wäre er durchaus nicht abgeneigt, wenn ihm jemand sagen könnte: „Ich verehre dich, weil ich dich kenne. Nicht, weil du kräftig und berühmt bist.“  
Die Schwierigkeit lag darin, dass Levi mit dieser fremden Zuneigung nichts Weiteres anfangen könnte. Mit seinem Rang ging einher, dass er von einer Expedition in die nächste geschickt wurde und dazwischen „Papierarbeit“ erledigte. Sein Körper fühlte sich abgenutzt, war es nun wegen der physischen Exploitation oder der psychischen Belastung. Oder beides. Das Ergebnis dieser Auslastung war jedenfalls, dass es ihm nach Menschen und Liebe nicht oft gelüstete. Es gelüstete ihn sogar nicht danach, dass ihn jemand fütterte und massierte, wenn er gleichsam einem Docht mager und abgebrannt war. Für Zuneigungen blieben keine Nerven oder Zeit. Wenn er sich kaputt fühlte, dann war es eben so. Das könnte keine noch so perfekte Beziehung reparieren. Nicht einmal sein bester Freund schaffte es.  
  
„Also wirklich, Levi, dass du dein Ansehen nicht genießt …“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe **nie** auf diesen Rang beharrt und nie über meine Führungsqualitäten verkündet. Leider ist ein derartiges Ansehen unvermeidlich, wenn ich meine Kräfte einsetze – und um den Willen der Menschheit muss ich Fanatiker in Kauf nehmen.“

Mehr noch: Er hatte schon viele Tode in Kauf genommen, weil ihn Freunde und Mitstreiter zum Anführer gewählt hatten. Sie hatten ihm Verantwortung, Entscheidungen und ihr Vertrauen in jene Entscheidungen übergeben. Seine Talente hatten sie geblendet ... Dabei war Levi nur ein Mensch, der Fehlentscheidungen traf. Er hatte schon so viele auf dem Gewissen – und trotzdem wählten sie ihn wieder und wieder. Er wollte sich seine Mitstreiter manchmal selbst aussuchen können. Er wollte selbst aussuchen, wie viel Verantwortung er übernehmen konnte. Er wollte sie nicht alle steuern können, erst gar nicht, dass sie seine Entscheidungen bewunderten, nur um im Tod zu begreifen, dass Captain Levi kein Heiliger war.

„Fanatiker ist ein krankes Wort, Levi.“

„Es ist _perfekt_.“

Der Satz schlug bei Petra mit unfassbarem Gewicht ein. Jeder, der bereit war ihm in den Tod zu folgen, war also ein Fanatiker. **Auch sie**. Leider übersah Levi, dass auf Kommando zu sterben sowieso das war, was Soldaten vom Anfang an eingetrichtert wurde. Gehorsam glich nicht Fanatismus. Petra verstand Levi nicht.

„Wenn jemand bereit ist, alles für sein Idol zu riskieren, ist er spätestens dann am Fanatismus erkrankt?“

„Ja“, bestätigte der Vorgesetzte.

„Aber ist Gehorsamkeit nicht unsere Aufgabe? Als Soldaten?“

„Petra“, er senkte die Augenbrauen, „Ich hasse Befehle. Ich hasse Pflichtgefühle. Dafür bin ich nicht gemacht, selbst wenn ich Kapitän bin. Noch deutlicher: Sollte ich beschließen von hier fortzugehen, will ich nicht, dass du mir folgst.“

„Warum sollte ich hierbleiben?!“

Petra lief heiß vor Unverständnis.

„Flieh von hier, lauf dieselben Wege wie ich, triff mich dort draußen! Aber tu es verdammt nochmal nicht aus Pflichtgefühl, nicht für mich und auch nicht aus Bewunderung zu mir. Sei ein Kamerad, aber kein **Knecht**. Das will ich damit sagen.“

Petra hielt den Atem an.

„So ist das“, murmelte sie. Seine Einstellung zur Liebe war einleuchtend. „Dass du Narben hast!“

„Vorsicht. Dünnes Eis“, fauchte er leise. „Sehr dünnes Eis.“

Das Mädchen wartete einige Augenblicke und lauschte, wie Levi einen Wasserkessel aufsetzte. Energisch rührte er um.

„Also hast … du davor Angst.“

„Pass auf“, seine Stimme wurde lauter, „wir sitzen hier fest und es ist eine Schande, dass Erwins Plan gescheitert ist. Auch gehören wir demselben Team an, von dem nur noch wir beide leben. Womöglich sterben wir in dieser Eiseskälte zusammen! Aber ich habe nicht eine Minute vor das zu bereuen, wofür ich mich im Leben entschieden habe! Ein Verruf ist es nur, dass Menschen sterben, weil sie mich hoch ansehen und verliebt sind!“  
  
Für Petra lagen die Karten nun offen. Menschen waren gestorben, die ihn geliebt hatten und ihm aufgrund dieser Gefühle in den Tod gefolgt waren. Sie hätten nicht auf ihn hören müssen, doch hatten sie es trotzdem getan.  
  
„Und wenn sie dich bewundern, Levi“, Petra schluckte, „und wenn du deinen Hass noch so betonst. Und wenn es dir noch so schlecht geht und deine Last leider niemand anders tragen kann“, sie rutschte von dem Tisch, „es gibt kein Entkommen davor Menschenseelen zu beflügeln, wenn man der Mann ist, der du bist.“

Sie hätte ihn an seiner warmen Haut berührt, wenn es gepasst hätte. Sie hätte in seine Seele geschaut und versucht sie zu reinigen, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. Sie hätte alles für ihn getan und hart gekämpft, ja blindlings in den Tod gerannt wäre sie, wenn es einen tieferen Sinn gehabt hätte. Ihr Kampf um die Freiheit war vollends Levi gewidmet. Auf das, dass sein Gemüt zum Waffenstillstand kam.

„Wenn ich die Menschen beflügele, wer beflügelt dann mich? Die Titanen?“

„Lass mich das machen.“

Levi drohte der Eindruck einzunehmen, dass Petra es ernster mit ihm meinte, als er es vermutet hatte. Mit naiven Augen hatte sie ihn bisher angesehen, aber hinter diesen Augen stand ein echtes Wohlwollen, womit Levi nicht umgehen konnte.

„Für _eine Nacht_ beflügeln oder … _töten und beflügeln_?“, hinterfragte er leise. Er wollte diesen Moment nicht missverstehen.

„Wie du möchtest. Ich werde deiner Entscheidung weder huldigen, noch sie verurteilen.“

Es war merkwürdig. Zwar war der Obergefreite gewohnt auf unvorhersehbare Ereignisse zu reagieren, doch gerade war ihm jede Reaktionsgabe vergangen.

Petras Lippen bebten auf seinen. Im dermaßen feuchten und modrigen Raum küssten sich zwei beschämte, bis auf den letzten Tropfen Speichel ausgetrocknete Münder. Lippen, die seitens Petra Verlegen über Levis strichen. Sie standen voreinander, die Vorhänge zerknittert unter ihren Füßen.  
Er hätte genau das gewählt, was Petra ihm gegeben hatte. Beflügelt zu werden für diese eine Nacht. Und nur diese Nacht. Und auf das es niemand erführe, noch schlimmer, auf dass es niemals zwischen ihnen beiden zu Worte käme.  
  
„Ein einziges Mal. Und dann nie wieder.“  
  
Petra lag auf der Zunge: „Wird es dir reichen?“ und in Ackermanns Kopf hallte es umgekehrt: „Wenn jemand wie ich der gesamten Menschheit reicht, dann reichst umgekehrt auch du mir.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you und danke für's Lesen. Für Feedback hinsichtlich der Charakterdarstellung, Mängel und Lob bin ich gerne offen! :) Weitere Oneshots and kurze Stories werden unter diesem Pseud folgen.
> 
> ~alika61


End file.
